blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gasquatch!/Gallery/3
Stuck on Mud Mountain S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch hear cheering.png S1E13 Blaze and AJ hear the fun.png S1E13 Blaze "It sounds like...".png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch see Mud Fest.png S1E13 Mud Fest as seen by Blaze and Gasquatch.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch ready to go.png S1E13 Gasquatch excited, Blaze takes off.png S1E13 Gasquatch celebrates in a mud puddle.png S1E13 Gasquatch gets out of the mud.png S1E13 Pickle searching around Mud Fest.png S1E13 Pickle looks by some tents.png S1E13 Pickle calling for Crusher.png|Crusher? S1E13 Pickle "Where are you?".png|Oh, Crusher. Where are you? S1E13 Pickle at the base of Mud Mountain.png S1E13 Crusher spotted at the top.png S1E13 Crusher on top of Mud Mountain.png S1E13 Pickle "What are you doing".png S1E13 Crusher "the perfect place to hide".png S1E13 Crusher claims "nothing bad can happen to me up here".png S1E13 Storm cloud crashes behind Crusher.png S1E13 Crusher sees the storm cloud.png S1E13 Crusher spooked by the storm cloud.png S1E13 Pickle worried about Crusher.png S1E13 Others worried about Crusher.png S1E13 Zeg "This bad".png S1E13 Gabby tells Crusher to come down.png S1E13 Crusher can't come down.png S1E13 Crusher's tire is stuck.png S1E13 Crusher calls for help.png S1E13 Trucks really worried.png S1E13 Gasquatch arrives to help.png S1E13 Trucks gasp at Gasquatch.png S1E13 Pickle amazed to see Gasquatch.png S1E13 AJ "How are you gonna save Crusher?".png S1E13 Gasquatch tells his idea.png S1E13 Blaze "That's a great idea".png S1E13 Storm cloud up close.png S1E13 Crusher ducks in fear.png S1E13 Gasquatch needs truckberries to sneeze.png S1E13 Gasquatch "make my biggest sneeze ever".png S1E13 Blaze promises to find some truckberries.png S1E13 Gasquatch watches Blaze leave.png Collecting truckberries S1E13 Jars nearby.png S1E13 Blaze grabs a jar.png S1E13 Blaze leaving Mud Fest.png S1E13 We need enough truckberries.png S1E13 AJ reminding that truckberries are purple.png S1E13 Look for truckberries.png S1E13 Blaze driving past berry trees.png S1E13 Truckberry tree in distance.png S1E13 Blaze sees the truckberry tree.png S1E13 Blaze reaches the truckberry tree.png S1E13 Blaze jumps and collects the truckberries.png S1E13 Some truckberries in the jar.png S1E13 Keep looking.png S1E13 Look for more truckberries.png S1E13 Blaze passes more berry trees.png S1E13 Another truckberry tree in the distance.png S1E13 Blaze sees the second truckberry tree.png S1E13 Blaze jumping for the truckberries.png S1E13 Blaze drives away again.png S1E13 Keep looking for truckberries.png S1E13 Blaze still passing the berry trees.png S1E13 Blaze sees one last truckberry tree.png S1E13 Blaze collecting yet more truckberries.png S1E13 Jar filled to the top.png S1E13 Blaze sees something horrible.png S1E13 Storm cloud gets closer to Mud Mountain.png S1E13 Storm cloud almost to Crusher.png S1E13 We have to get the truckberries to Gasquatch.png S1E13 Let's use Blazing Speed.png S1E13 Blazing Speed deployed.png S1E13 We need to say Let's Blaze.png S1E13 Blaze activates Blazing Speed.png S1E13 Blazing Speed unleashed.png|Let's Blaze! S1E13 Blaze speeds back through the forest.png S1E13 Blaze passing a rock.png S1E13 Blaze jumps over a rock.png S1E13 Blaze almost back at Mud Mountain.png Gasquatch Saves Crusher S1E13 Storm cloud scares Crusher again.png S1E13 Crusher still calling for help.png S1E13 Gasquatch climbing Mud Mountain.png S1E13 Crusher frightened.png S1E13 Crusher shocked to see Gasquatch.png S1E13 Crusher "Now I'm really doomed!".png S1E13 Gasquatch comforts Crusher.png S1E13 Gasquatch and Crusher hear Blaze's horn.png S1E13 Blaze returns with the truckberries.png S1E13 Blaze throws the truckberries to Gasquatch.png S1E13 Gasquatch catches the truckberries.png S1E13 Crusher flabbergasted.png S1E13 Gasquatch about to sneeze the storm cloud away.png S1E13 Gasquatch sniffs the truckberries.png S1E13 Gasquatch inhales deeply.png S1E13 Gasquatch succumbs to the allergy.png S1E13 Gasquatch about to sneeze his biggest sneeze ever.png S1E13 Gasquatch sneezing at the storm cloud.png S1E13 Storm cloud blows away.png S1E13 Mud Fest attendees cheering left side.png S1E13 Mud Fest attendees cheering right side.png S1E13 Crusher "You saved me".png S1E13 Crusher "But I thought".png S1E13 Gasquatch says he's not a monster.png S1E13 Gasquatch throwing mud on his head.png S1E13 Crusher "I should've gotten to know you".png S1E13 Gasquatch "Look on the bright side".png S1E13 Gasquatch hugs Crusher.png S1E13 Gasquatch "Hang on tight".png S1E13 Gasquatch puts Crusher on his head.png S1E13 Gasquatch about to slide.png S1E13 Gasquatch slides down Mud Mountain.png S1E13 Gasquatch reaching the bottom.png S1E13 Trucks cheer for Gasquatch.png A muddy ending S1E13 Pickle "He saved Crusher!".png S1E13 Pickle snuggles Crusher happily.png S1E13 Blaze introduces Gasquatch to everyone.png S1E13 Gasquatch "Hello, everyone!".png S1E13 AJ "Gasquatch came to play with us".png S1E13 Gabby "Do you like mud?".png S1E13 Gasquatch doesn't like mud.png S1E13 Gasquatch loves mud.png S1E13 Trucks laugh and cheer.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch "Let's get muddy!".png S1E13 Gasquatch jumps into the air.png S1E13 Gasquatch splats in the mud.png S1E13 Other trucks splat with Gasquatch.png S1E13 Gasquatch and others in the mud together.png S1E13 Crusher mentioning Gasquatch to a truck.png S1E13 Pickle standing on Gasquatch's back.png S1E13 Pickle jumps into the air.png S1E13 Pickle splats in the mud.png S1E13 Mud splats all over Crusher.png S1E13 Crusher now muddy.png S1E13 Gasquatch thanks Blaze for taking him.png S1E13 Blaze "And we're glad you're our friend too".png S1E13 Gasquatch "Who wants to see my mud belly flop?".png S1E13 Trucks agree with Gasquatch.png S1E13 Gasquatch ready to belly flop.png S1E13 Gasquatch does his mud belly flop.png S1E13 Gasquatch and others all happy.png S1E13 Iris out on Gasquatch.png To return to the Gasquatch! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries